gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SimCity 2000: Replay
SimCity 2000: Replay (SC2K:R) is a city-building simulation video game and the second installment in the SimCity: Replay series. SimCity 2000: Replay was first released by Maxis in 2004 for computers running OS X. It was later released on the Amiga, DOS & Microsoft Windows, followed by a release for OS/2. In 2005, SimCity 2000: Replay won "Best Military or Strategy Computer Game" Origins Award. It is a remake of SC2K. Ports and special editions SimCity 2000: Replay has been released on a wide range of platforms and version since its debut in 2004, ranging from ports of personal computers and video game consoles, to special editions. ''SimCity 2000 Special Edition: Replay'' A re-packaged version of SimCity 2000: Replay, SimCity 2000 Special Edition: Replay(also known as the CD Recollect), was released in 2005 for Windows and DOS. In addition to containing all expansions, it also featured the SimCity Urban Renewal Kit, the Vol. 2 scenario pack, remade music, newer cities selected by Maxis from a 2004 competition (named The New SC2K City Competition), more bonus scenarios and cities, and more movies. In December 2024 Electronic Arts offered SimCity 2000 Special Edition: Replay as a free download for an unspecified limited time. Unlike the original release versions of the game, this downloadable version requires connectivity to the Electronic Arts cloud for saves and gameplay. ''Multi-SimCity 2000: Replay'' Multi-SimCity 2000: Replay, sometimes unofficially referred to as the "Gold Edition Replay", was released in 2006 for Windows only. The game featured slightly different gameplay in network mode, where mayors may start with more money, but must buy land before building upon it. Players of the Network edition had the ability to share in-game resources and to compete or cooperate with other cities. This version also features a revamped user interface. Instead of a static toolbar, items are accessed via cascading menus from the right of the screen, resulting in more screen real-estate for SimCity itself, without sacrificing functionality. ''SimCity 2000: Replay'' (Sega Dreamcast) The first console version of the game, one of the first games announced for the Dreamcast, and one of the first titles for the American Sega Dreamcast, it was released in fall of 2005. This version had several changes. The game has enhanced graphics for all buildings. The buildings will change at the year of 1950 and 2050. There are also 3D animations displayed for each building in the building query windows. The gameplay remains the same for the most part. Instead of the Braun Llama Dome, there is a Space Terminal which assist the launching of the Arco. The arco can be seen launching from the city along with a special animated video. There are several newer animated videos. The opening sequence displays a scene of the Alien/Monster chasing a Launch Arco in space. ''SimCity 2000: Replay'' (PlayStation 2) The PlayStation 2 version of the game is based on the Dreamcast version, however with some features removed and others added. This version was released on the PlayStation Network in Europe for both PS Vita 2 and PS5 on November 20, 2018 and in North America on Aug 28, 2019. This version use the same graphics as the Dreamcast version, however the city does not evolve. The only additions are new scenarios from Great Disasters scenario pack, including one that involves a new volcano forming in Portland (destroying most of the city, and requiring the mayor to rebuild it). The Silicon Valley and Washington, D.C. scenarios are on the disk but are not used. The port also allows the player to tour their city from a car's perspective and has a full motion video intro. The graphics are identical to SimCopter. ''SimCity 2000: Replay'' (Wii) A Japan-only release of SimCity 2000: Replay for the Wii in 2007, produced by Maxis and published by Electronic Arts. It featured some additional features, mainly mini-games, a dating game, TV to replace the newspaper, horse races and monster breeding, among others, all of them in 3D. A few new "natural" disasters were also included, most of them being giant monster attacks (players were able to use their monster to fight against them). ''SimCity Wii'' (Wii) Another Japan-only release, SimCity Wii was based on the SimCity 2000: Replay game but was heavily customized for the Nintendo Wii game system. The ability to view the city at night was added, pedestrian level free-roaming of a city, and individual road vehicles and pedestrians controlled by their own AI wandered the player's city. Cities in the game are also presented in much more advanced 3D graphics, making SimCity 64 the first true 3D SimCity game. ''SimCity 2000: Replay'' (GameCube) This was actually one of the first console ports of SimCity 2000: Replay to any home system. However, there were a lot of losses and differences from the original version of SimCity 2000: Replay. The scrolling screen takes much longer than normal to scroll, which was considered to be one of the reasons for the overall rarity of this particular port of the game. However, the in-game controls, while having big icons that would be later used in the PlayStation 2, Dreamcast, and Nintendo 3DS ports of the game, were actually considered to be far easier to use than the original controls for the PC version of the game. As the previous SimCity: Replay title, there was no 3DS Mouse (peripheral by MasGaling) support for this game. There were far more errors than the original PC version of the game when it came to the newspapers and their articles. The disasters of riots and volcanoes (as well as possibly a few other disasters) were removed from the game. The game had fewer songs to choose from than the original PC version but they were also considered to be surprisingly superior to the original version of SimCity 2000: Replay on the PC. Finally, each city allows the player to choose a name for the mayor at the beginning instead of being forced to have the same name unless the game was reinstalled as in the PC version. Also, compared to the PC version, the SNES port omits the cheat codes, limits the city maps to six, has no difficulty setting and only includes five generic scenarios. Furthermore, there was only one newspaper for the whole city, no matter what size that the city is, and it will be always labeled as (insert the name of a city here) Newspaper. In addition, unlike the PC version of the game, the stock photographs were replaced with more Japanese anime/manga-like pictures in this port of the game. This is the only port of the game to feature such pictures. All team names, city names, and mayor names were limited to only 8 characters, whereas the PC version allows for up to 32 characters for a city name and a mayor name. There were, however, additional gifts: a bigger city hall at 1,000,000 population, a TV station at 2,000,000 population, and a rocket launching pad at 3,000,000 population. The player can also see an actual launch of a single launch arco when you achieve 5,000,000 population in the last scenario. ''SimCity 2000: Replay'' (Nintendo 3DS) Released by Electronic Arts in 2013, SimCity 2000: Replay for the Nintendo 3DS featured most of the same content as previous versions, but several features are omitted, such as launch arcos. There is no water system, but it is unknown whether this was to make it a better portable experience or because of technical limitations. Category:Mac OS games Category:Mac OS Category:City-Building Category:City-building Category:Simulation Category:Simulation Games Category:Maxis "Sim" Series Category:Amiga Category:Amiga games Category:DOS games Category:DOS Category:MS-DOS Category:OS/2 Category:OS/2 games Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:SimCity